deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giratina vs. Bill Cipher
G vs BC.jpg|Simbiothehero gira vs bill tn.jpg|Shakaboy How dare you banish us? Now, you're going to have to deal with your demons. Description Pokémon vs Gravity Falls! Demonic beings? Check! Banished to another dimension? Check! Power beyond power? Check! Which reality-warping ruler of a hellish dimension as old as time itself will take victory in this season finale of Death Battle? Let's find out! Intro [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: The Devil. Lucifer. Morningstar. A fallen angel banished from Heaven by God, Satan became known from many names. Whatever you call him, he is the embodiment of everything evil. So it's pretty surprising when they slip him into popular forms of children's entertainment. Boomstick: These two are not only some of the most well known, but powerful, devils. Luckily for us, they were banished. Or at least, that's what we thought. Wiz: Giratina, the Fallen Renegade Pokèmon. Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the Dastardly Dream Demon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Giratina 250px-Giratina Wii U.jpg https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oBrxWZOZMkk Wiz: In the beginning, there was a single egg. From that egg hatched the creator of the Pokèmon universe, Arceus. Boomstick: As Arceus was creating the universe, he realized he couldn't be ruler without some friends. So he created Palkia, the god of space, Dialga, the god of time, and Giratina, the god of anti-matter. Why he created Giratina, no one knows. Wiz: After Arceus and the Creation Trio were finished creating Pokèmon and, for whatever reason, humans, everybody lived in harmony. Except Giratina, who tried to kill everyone. Giratina curls his body around Dialga. Boomstick: And so Arceus got sick of Giratina just going around trying to kill everyone and banished him to the Distortion World A.K.A. Pokèmon Hell, for "excessive violence." It makes you wonder, Pokèmon is full of monster dog-fights and some Pokèmon (we're looking at you, Cacturne, Gengar, Hypno, and Dusclops) are basically murderers! What did Giratina do? Kill children? Kill baby Pokèmon? Who knows? I don't want to find out. Plus, what gender is Giratina? Whatever. Let's just call him a he. Wiz: Even more disturbing is Giratina is basically the Pokèmon Satan as he has six spikes, six rings on his neck, and six around his legs. The number of the devil is 666. Not to mention, he was banished down below like Lucifer. Boomstick: Don't mind me, I just gotta...+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++. There we go. We're immune now that we have crosses. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kPjqAADShE4 Wiz: ...ok. Anyway, as a Ghost/Dragon type, Giratina now resides in the warped and twisted Distortion World where up is down, right is left, black is white, etc. Needless to say, he is a very deadly foe. '' '''Boomstick: Move over, Mewtwo! There's a new Pokèmon in town.' Wiz: As the god of antimatter, Giratina can pretty much spew it out whenever he wants. As pretty much everything in the universe is made matter, there is always an even number of antimatter. When the two collide, it makes a huge combustion. '' '''Boomstick: Ghost type Pokèmon are super effective against psychic and other ghost types, resistant to fighting and normal types, have no effect on normal, and are extremely weak against other ghost and dark types. Dragon type Pokèmon are super effective on other dragon types, and are weak to ice, dragon, and...fairy types?' Wiz: His Dragon Breath fires a large pool of wind which can paralyze enemies, Psychic can lower defense, Shadow Claw deals a large amount of damage with a high critical rate, Shadow Force deals high damage depending on the type, Scary Face can paralyze foes, Ominous Wind raises all of its stats, Slash has a high critical rate, and Shadow Sneak involves Giratina stalking the foe for a sneak attack. It always goes first. Boomstick: Continuing on this massive moveset, there's Earth Power where the ground explodes under his enemies, and Shadow Claw is basically the ghost version of Slash. But there's more to this Pokèmon than just that. Wiz: When Giratina is challenged, he takes his foe to the Distortion World where his defense his higher than its offense and he takes on the form of some sort of Basilisk. '' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FSjMLfmyK_8 '''Boomstick: With this, Giratina has Quick Claw, Hex does double damage to Ghost types, Dragon Pulse is super effective against dragons, and Aura Sphere is a giant blast of energy fired from his mouth.' Wiz: But without a doubt, his best move is Destiny Bond which is used when Giratina dies, he takes his foe with him. But besides his type disadvantages, he is an unstoppable Pokèmon who you do not want to mess with. Giratina-origin-form.png https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=b1TNUPLXLqA Bill Cipher Bill Cipher-0.png https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=htYA0hs5NoU Wiz: Trillions of years ago, there was a second dimension parallel to our own. In there was a triangular demon that went by the name, Bill Cipher. Boomstick: Bill, being the psychopath he was, he described the dimension as being a dimension filled with flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. Then he burned everything and everyone, including his parents. Now, I would make a joke here about something edgy, but I really just don't want to. Wiz: Bill then took over the Nightmare Realm which he just realized it was going to self-destruct. He merged that realm with our own by convincing human to do so. Aaaaannd they might have also worshipped him as a god and built structures in his honor. Boomstick: Wait, do you mean to tell me that the pyramids, the Eye of Providence, and the Illuminati are based off this guy? People are sacrificing babies because of him! Wiz: Calm down, he's not real. Bill: I BEG TO DIFFER, LIZ AND BROOMSTICK. OR IS IT WIZ AND BOOMSTICK? OH, WHO CARES? Deadpool: Hey! I'm the only 4th wall-breaking guy around here! sans: forgot about me, eh? Pinkie Pie: Hi, guys! Boomstick: NOT TODAY! Boomstick pulls out a shotgun and starts firing at Deadpool, Sans, and Pinkie Pie who flee the room. Bill: OOOHH! DON'T WORRY! I HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM WITH ANGER MYSELF. DID YOU KNOW YOU HAD THREE SUNS BEFORE? Wiz: ...Anyway, in the early 20th century, a man going by the name Stanford Pines read hieroglyphics on in a cave promising him infinite wisdom. But there were also numerous warnings about summoning Bill, but...he did it anyway because people are idiots. Boomstick: Bill was seemingly nice at first and convinced Ford to make an inter dimensional portal so Bill could travel between the mental and physical landscape at will. Turns out once the portal was finished, Bill just betrayed him and would soon prove to be a dangerous enemy. Wiz: Now all inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Oregon will fear the Beast in the Sky with only One Eye. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H6QBxHAtkWY Boomstick: Couple centuries later, there was this fat little kid named Gideon who wanted to get revenge on the Pines family for exposing him, so he summoned Bill. And Bill betrayed him because demons suck. Bill: HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Boomstick: Sorry... Wiz: And so the war between the Pines and Cipher began and it ultimately ended with a sacrifice to stop the demon once and for all. Well, for a while, at least. Boomstick: Yeah, it turns out Bill is gonna come back pretty soon and when he does...well, humanity is pretty screwed. But what makes this demonic nacho so powerful? We're about to tell you. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z6NssdlE2rw Wiz: Bill has virtually no end to his vast array of abilities; he can practically do anything he wants. Starting off, Bill is near omnipotent, near omniscient, and omnipresent. He can break the 4th wall, fire lasers out of his hands, grow to enormous sizes, manipulate matter to his will, warp reality like it's nothing, etc. Bill: OH, COME ON, YOU'RE NOT FINISHED YET. Boomstick: Bill can also conjure some sort of fire that seemingly never goes out, enter dreams and manipulate them, has telepathy, can possess people, has telekinesis, chronokinesis meaning he can manipulate time, umbrakinesis, and no, it doesn't mean he can control the monkey witch, it means he can control darkness, can regenerate in a matter if seconds, etc. Your turn, Wiz. Bill: UGH, HURRY UP! Wiz: Bill can also teleport, fly, cause madness with...bubbles, can duplicate himself, is immortal, can see into the future, and that's it for powers. But when Bill unleashes his maximum power, the universe becomes his playground: Weirdmageddon. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eUcThHVbrXY Boomstick: Now an unstoppable demonic force of doom, Bill can control reality like putty in his hand. He can also summon some other demons from other dimensions and he gains a physical form. Plus, he can turn into this...ugh. Nightmare bill.png Wiz: Bill once ate part of the earth in one bite, altered the intro of Gravity Falls, actually communicated with the creator, Alex Hirsch, rotated the entire universe by tipping his hat, stopped time, can bring life to inanimate objects, and once killed the lord of time and space with one shot. Bill: OH YEAH! HAHA! Wiz: It's been stated that Trilazzx Beta Aliens, who are thirteenth dimensional beings, fear his power. This aline should make Bill's power high complex multiversal. Boomstick: What can't this guy do? Wiz: Well, Bill is by no means perfect. His eye is the weakest part of his body though he can regenerate and sometimes he can lose his temper. Boomstick: But few in fiction can stand up to this demon's power. Bill: SEE YOU IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE DRAGON, YOU PASTY MEAT BAGS! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U5IYT9FdTRk Bill cipher.jpg Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DE-''' ''Bill: DEATH BAAAAATTTTTTLLLLEEEEE!'' Pre-Fight https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_RM7cQCC4sU It was a beautiful day in Pokèmo land. The sun radiantly shined on Magikarps swimming gracefully in the great blue sea and Pidgeots swiftly flying through the air. No one could hate this day except if your plans to kidnap a Pokèmon has failed or- Stop music You were banished to another dimension. The figure in the Distortion World watched with a black heart. He cursed the day Arceus had ever banished him down in this wretched place. Disgusted, he floated away waiting for his time to come. Waiting... https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DDGSsQeSF98 Meanwhile, everyone's favorite kidnappers of animals, Team Rocket, sauntered off bitterly due to yet another defeat at the hands of Ash Ketchum and his Pokèmon, Pikachu. An unlucky Ekans slithered along the path that the frustrated trio were walking on. Its head was quickly and viciously stomped on by Jessie. The Ekans gained a big lump and slowly creeped off. Jessie: It's not fair! Every time we get a leg up on that pompous brat, he somehow manages to defeat us! ''Meowth'': Meowth, that's right! ''James'': Well, while you two are over there fussing, I've formulated a plan to get rid of the brat once and for all! Jessie: Are you suggesting we kill him? James: Goodness, no! I hate him but not that much. We need help from a power unbeknownst to this world. Meowth: What are you blabbing about now, James? James: Oh, you'll see. Team Rocket Lair Stop music James put candles around his worst enemies, Ash and Pikachu, while Jessie and Meowth waited carefully. Jessie: So your plan is to conjure up some sort of evil spirit? James: Evil? No, I don't believe he is... Suddenly, James fell to his knees and grasped his ribs. He jumped back while his eyes and mouth were glowing blue; he said the phrase 'backwards message' over and over again. Time seemingly slowed down while James regained his composure. A yellow, triangular figure appeared while laughing maniacally. '''Bill Cipher outstretched his arm for James to shake. Bill: GREETINGS, MOR-HEY, WHERE'S THE OTHER FONT? AUTHOR, PRESS THAT BUTTON! Bill: AHH, THAT'S MUCH BETTER. ANYWAY, NAME'S BILL CIPHER. WHAT CAN I DO YOU PEOPLE AND CAT FOR? Nobody in Team Rocket spoke until Jessie finally stepped forward towards the dream demon. Jessie: Mr. Cipher, there's a boy named Ash Ketchum who's been plaguing us and we wondered if you would...take care of him. Bill: THAT'S IT? TOO EASY! Almost instantly, Bill teleported himself over to Ash and Pikachu. He wore a trench coat and a fedora for some reason and hid in the bushes. Ash and Pikachu strolled by when- Bill: PSST! HEY, KID. WANNA GO TO A NICE PLACE? Ash: What kind of Pokèmon are you? Foolishly, Ash threw a Pokèball at Bill causing him to drop his coat, hat, and two Disney World tickets. Bill: OH, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO A BAD PLACE NOW! Ash was suddenly in a world he didn't recognize, but it was filled with legendary Pokèmon everywhere. He threw one at a Molters, but he caught a Sunkern. Confused, he threw a Master Ball at a Groudon, but caught a Magikarp. Several Metapods, Rattatas, and Sunkerns later, Ash fell to the ground pulling his hair. Meanwhile, Pikachu walked off happily. Bill teleported back to the lair and just watched the trio. James: Ehh, is there something wrong? Bill: WELL, I DID SOMETHING FOR YOU. I JUST WANT SOMETHING IN RETURN. Jessie: Why, of course! What would you like? Bill: PROBABLY...YOUR SOULS. Team Rocket: WHAT!? Bill: OK, OK. ONLY PARTIAL POSSESSION. Jessie: ARE YOU INSANE? Bill: YEP! Meowth: There's no way we're giving you anything involving our bodies! Bill seemed shocked and snapped his fingers. Bill: WELL, THEN. I'LL JUST REUNITE YOU WITH SOME FRIENDS! James: Wh-'' James' sentence was cut off as the two were in a universe unknown to them. A purple cat-like humanoid suddenly landed next to them. [[Beerus|''Beerus]]: Well, well, well. Who are you three? Meowth: Listen up, skinny! How do we get out of here? Beerus: ...Bye. Beerus outstretched his finger and vaporized the trio with a purple beam. Beerus: People these days... Pokèmon-verse Bill brought havoc on any being unfortunate to pass him. Suddenly, he heard a roar come form behind him. It was no normal Pokèmon roar. No, it wasn't even a roar. It was a scream of pure anger and rage. Bill: WHAT THE-'' A purple portal started to form out of nowhere. A monster stepped out of it. It was roughly the size fourteen feet tall with six spikes surrounding its wings and six rings surrounding its legs and neck. '''Giratina '''looked around angrily. An unlucky Charizard shot fire at Giratina's foot mad that he had pushed him out out of the way. The Pokèmon beast shot an energy wave at the dragon erasing him from existence. ''Bill: OOH! CONSIDER MY INTEREST...PEAKED. Bill levitates over to the newly appeared Pokèmon and comes around to his small red eye. Bill: HOW DO YOU DO, MR. OR MRS...WHA-'' Giratina had shot an energy blast at Bill who narrowly avoided it. He turned around angrily and turned red. ''Bill: OK, NOW, I'M MAD. The two demons sized each other up and got ready to fight. Fight! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zSJwTrWOEpA Giratina used Shadow Claw! Giratina levitated in the air and tried to slash Bill in his eye, but failed as Cipher barely avoided it. Bill retaliated by growing to fifty feet and grabbing Giratina in his hand. Bill: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT. He started to squeeze Giratina in his hand until- Giratina used Aura Sphere! A blue light formed out of the cracks of his hands; Bill screamed in pain as Giratina shot an energy blast out of his mouth and into the triangle's hands. Bill dropped the beast to the ground as Giratina flew in the air. Bill: YOU'RE GETTING TO BE A PAIN IN MY SIDE. Bill went back to normal size and floated back to the ground. Giratina used Earth Power! Giratina slammed his foot on the ground causing a 6.0 magnitude earthquake which caused the earth to crumble under Bill. The dream demon levitated in the air and shot a blast of blue energy at Giratina. Giratina used Aura Sphere! The two attacks collided causing a shockwave throughout the land that leveled several trees and tossed differentiating Pokèmon. Bill: OH, SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA DO THIS! Bill turned red and threw several shots of fire at the Pokèmon who managed to avoid them all. Giratina engages with a blast of antimatter shot at Bill. The blast hit Bill right below his eye sending him flying through several trees. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o4fB0-Aldnw An angry Cipher flew out of the trees and snapped his fingers. A giant boulder appeared out of seemingly nowhere on top of Giratina which sent him careening down to the ground. On impact, the grass was destroyed and all that was left was a crater and Giratina. Bill: WELL, LOOKS LIKE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON! Bill floats down to the crater only to find a crater, but no Giratina. Giratina used Shadow Sneak! The Pokèmon came behind Bill only to ram him and send him crashing into a pond where several Squirrels played. Suddenly, the blue turtle-like creatures ran lightning speed out of the water which had turned red and boiling. Giratina floated down to the pond curiously as he had never seen anything like it. Even more surprising, the water had evaporated out of the pond creating a hole filled with steam. Bill had emerged out a crimson red. Bill: YOU JUST MADE YOUR OWN GRAVE. Bill had turned into a clone of his foe and laughed. Gira...Bill used...Judgment? Taking a page out of Arceus' handbook, Bill had fired a yellow beam of energy out of his mouth at Giratina. Hitting him in the center of his chest, the Master of the Distortion World was sent plummeting down to the earth on top of a field of Rattatats. Oh well. There's a lot more to go around. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1NmGBbzHDjc Giratina shakes off the small, bloody carcasses and flies over to Bill. Bill: ARE YOU READY FOR ROUND TWO, DRAGON BREATH? WAIT. Giratina used Dragon Breath! A strong gust of wind appeared out of Giratina's mouth blowing the demon back momentarily until he shot an energy blast into the Pokèmon's gaping maw. Giratina fell back with his mouth smoking from the explosion. He quickly shook his head trying to regain his composure. Bill: HERE'S THE BIG ONE! A large ball of fire appeared over Bill as a dark matter formed from Giratina's mouth. The fire and antimatter clashed causing a powerful explosion wiping out the Pokèverse. A large light shone as billions of people and Pokèmon alike were wiped out of existence. Somewhere in space Arceus, Palkia, and Dialga watched the explosion from deep space light years away. Place and Dialga watched on in horror and started to advance, but Arceus grunted at him and started to investigate himself. Upon arrival, he found no signs of either demon. He realized both were too powerful to die from something like that. Arceus' eyes slowly widened in horror as he realized the two were in another dimension destroying it. Mario vs Superman (DENSTIFY1) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8G5HIJkkxU0 The two most recognizable mascots from their genre of media, Mario and Superman, stared each other down. Mario: Let's a-go! Superman: Fine, plumber. The two red and blue symbols ran at each other, but were stopped by some sort of wormhole opening from the sky. Bill and Giratina came out of the portal still fighting. The two caused destruction along the field while Mario and Superman watched. Finally, Superman flew over to the two and tried to investigate what was going on. Superman: Who are you two? What do you want? The two stop fighting and look at Superman. Bill: OH, YOU KNOW. WORLD DOMINATION. BUT THIS GUY ATTACKED ME AND NOW WE DESTROYED A UNIVERSE! Superman: Monsters! The Man of Steel punched Bill in the eye while Mario came from behind and slammed his fists into Giratina's head sending him charging back with Bill. Superman: Let's put our differences aside for now. Mario looked at Superman and nodded his head. The two started to run at their new threats. Bill realized Giratina was across from him while Mario and Superman were running towards them. Bill: THREE BIRDS, TWO BLASTS! He fired a blast of blue energy an the seemingly incapacitated Pokèmon and red and blue duo until he realized- Giratina used Aura Sphere! The two blasts had collided making for a Dragon Ball Z like beam war while the other had hit the two spot on. They crashed back into a boulder while Bill enlarged his other hand and delivered a right hook to Giratina sending him flying into the two superheroes. Superman lifted the Pokèmon off of him and threw him down. Superman: What do you two gain out of mindless destruction, of death, of carnage? Is it some sort of sick joke to you? Bill: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER GUY BUT MINDLESS DESTRUCTION IS UP MY ALLEY! Superman stared at Bill in utter horror. Bill: OK, DON'T BE A CRYBABY. WE'RE LEAVING. With a snap of his fingers, the two demons had exited the universe leaving destruction in their wake. This was only the first of many... Chi-Chi vs Amy Rose (Corpsy98) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z7jTVsavZxc Amy punches Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi punches Amy through the wall. Suddenly, as the two obsessive femme fatales prepared for another round, a bright flash emerged out of nowhere. Giratina used Aura Sphere! Giratina fired the attack at the dream demon who managed to block it with a self-made force field. Amy: Hey, what's going on? I was just in the middle of-'' The hedgehog's sentence was cut short by a large beam of energy that '''just' missed her pink head. Chi-Chi pushed her aside mumbling angrily under her breath. She walked towards the two rampaging demons and crossed her arms before Bill noticed her. Giratina also noticed and looked at her curiously. What would make a person do this? Bill: WHAT DO YOU WANT? She glared at the two for a while and suddenly stomped her boot on the ground. Chi-Chi: How...DARE YOU TWO? Vegeta's House The two ultimate Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, prepared for a sparring match when they heard Chi-Chi yelling. Vegeta: Man, Kakarot. She's really mad. Goku: I know. Let's just hope the person is ok. Back at the Battlefield The two foes were shocked as they saw this seemingly insane woman yell at the top of her lungs at them. Surprisingly, the two were scared. Bill: WANNA LEAVE? Giratina quickly nodded his head and with a snap of Cipher's fingers, the two vanished. Chi-Chi looked on at the vacant spot while Amy quickly ran away. This woman was even crazier than her! Rita Vrataski vs Mikasa Ackerman (Keranigma) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xr3nhxRTkOM Rita runs to attack Mikasa, but Mikasa swings away on her 3D maneuver gear! As Mikasa starts swinging by the trees, she falls down via a bright light appearing in front of her. Bill confusedly looks around. Bill: THE AUTHOR PROBABLY HAS NO IDEA WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE. Yep. Mikasa tries to swing her blade at Giratina but... Giratina used Aura Sphere! The blast of blue energy erased Mikasa from existence. Bill: OH, DON'T WORRY. SHE WAS GOING TO LOSE ANYWAY! WHOOPS! SPOILERS! Giratina fires a blast of antimatter at Bill who manages to block the attack with a force field; he retaliates with his own blast which hits Giratina in the wing causing him to crash into several trees. Rita manages to creep away while Bill levitates over to the beast. Giratina used Ominous Wind! Bill: THAT TEXT IS GETTING TO BE ANNOYING. A wind surrounds Giratina raising his stats. Giratina used Au-''' '''Press B to shut Giratina up. Bill enlarged his fist and knocked Giratina away. He snapped his fingers once more taking the two to another universe. Deoxys VS Master Hand (Doomfest) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ahXPeAyvgNk He then uses Night Shade which was supposed to hit Master Hand but was instead delivered to the back of Bill who quickly turns around. Bill: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Deoxys didn't recognize the triangle but both him and Master Hand knew the familiar face of the renegade Pokèmon. With a mighty roar, Giratina fired a blast of antimatter at Deoxys who barely managed to avoid the attack and land in the center of Final Destination. Master Hand: 3...2...1...Go! The giant gloved hand fired two missiles at Bill and Giratina who both managed to destroy the missiles with their respective energy blasts. Bill: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING? Giratina used Scary Face! The attack managed to paralyze the dream demon temporarily which gave him an opportunity to spew a blast of antimatter which sent him careening to the edge of the stage. Cipher fired a blast of fire from his hand hitting Giratina on the crest of his head. Bill: BULLSEYE! OR POKÈMONSEYE? DRAGONSEYE? WHAT EVEN ARE YOU? Giratina used Slash! The attack hit Bill in the pupil of his eye which caused him to turn a bright red. He enlarged his hand and slapped his face managing to damage him. Deoxys fired a blast of energy at Bill who grabbed it as it was a physical object. Master Hand, thinking it was too extreme, teleported away. Deoxys, feeling the same way, flew away from the two demons. Bill: WHERE'D EVERYONE GO? Bill was suddenly interrupted by Marx and Broly coming out of nowhere in an epic brawl. Broly: YOU WILL DIE! Bill: LET'S LEAVE THESE TWO, SHALL WE? Before he could snap his fingers, Giratina opened a portal taking both demons to a different dimension. A place where up is down, left is right, and black is white: the Distortion World. Distortion World Bill looked around and saw Giratina in hir origin form. Now a basilisk-typed creature, Giratina delivered a mighty roar. Bill: WELL, SINCE WE'RE AT THE CLIMAX OF THE FIGHT... Bill flew in the air shooting fire in an unorthodox manner with him ending by land ing on the ground in front of bubbles and fire. Bill: WELCOME ONE AND ALL...TO WEIRDMAGEDDON! Weirdmageddon in the Distortion World https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o Giratina used Quick Claw! The attack was blocked by a large force field around him. After the barrier went down, Cipher duplicated himself around Giratina; each clone slapped the dragon in the face while they laughed. Giratina used Aura Sphere! The attack phased through the clones who all turned back into the real Bill. He puts his hand up to his mouth appearing to yawn and closes his eye. Bill: LET'S FINISH THIS, SHALL WE? Bill turns into a large, red pyramid with six arms a a large tongue. He fired a beam of energy from his hands while Giratina fired a blast of antimatter. The two beams clashed in a DBZ-like beam battle. The beam battle ended with Bill eventually overpowering Giratina sending him flying into a boulder. Failing to rise, Giratina started to glow. Giratina used Desti-''' The Pokèmon's life was cut short by Bill picking the Pokèmon up and snapping his neck. ''Bill: FINALLY.'' K.O.! Bill teleports out of the Distortion World and meets Arceus. ''Bill: NOW THIS SHOULD BE EXCITING!'' The two fired their attacks at each other producing a bright light. Results Continue Megalovania '''Boomstick: Poor multiverse. Wiz: This match was obvious. While Giratina was faster, Bill far exceeded Giratina in everything. By a lot. Bill: WELL, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? Boomstick: Even if we highballed Giratina to be multiversal, he still pales in comparison to what Bill can do. Wiz: Bill even had more abilities to take out Giratina. If he wanted to, he could probably solo the Pokèmon-verse. Boomstick: Looks like Giratina couldn't deC''ipher ''how to win. Wiz: The winner is-'' 'Bill: ME!' Next Time '''Boomstick: Next time on the season two premiere of Death Battle!' The heroes for fun.Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles